Pain of Remembering
by QueenBbrony
Summary: What happens between Zuko and Katara after the confrontation with Yon Rha? One shot


One shot. What happens after Katara and Zuko confront Yon Rha?

333333333

It had been silent since the confrontation between Katara and Yon Rha. Rain poured down from the sky heavy and unforgiving, in a whirlwind of fury. Only moments ago were her ice blades inches away from impailing the man's body like a pin cushion, but no blood was shed.

The pure look of anger and sadness was still etched on Katara's face; no matter how much she tried to keep it emotionless. No matter how much she tried to ignore the burning emotions inside her, it still didn't stop her heart from clench everytime she had passing thought of her mother.

Of her warm smile and her kind heart, of a time she was still living. On instinct her hand found her way to the blue gemstone on her neck. She grasped it with tenderness as the passing memories came.

Zuko watched her as he walked behind her. His expression was carefully blank and solemn. When he saw her face, Zuko knew she was trying to put up an act. It was all so clear and obvious.

The way her eyebrows would knit together and how she faced down at the ground for a second sqeezing her eyes shut to stop tears from pouring out. The way her hand always found its way to that smooth gemstone, or how her big blue eyes roared with pain.

The way Katara's emotions screamed louder than words (just from her body language and facial expressions) had struck a chord inside Zuko. It had been years since he had last seen his mother. And everytime he thought of her it caused every muscle in his body to tense, as he thought about their peaceful days sitting infront of the garden pond, watching the turtle ducks swim and waddle carelessly.

Ursa was the only one to show love to Zuko, she was there for him when he failed. She always encouraged him and told him how proud she was despite his repetitive failure. A stark contrast from his condescending sister, always manipulating him and making him feel inferior. And a father who never loved Zuko for who he was but just thought he was lucky to be born.

It wasn't the fact Zuko missed his mother's warm words or loving touched that hurt the most. What hurt the most was the day she left Zuko. That he had to grow up thinking she was dead. He loved Ursa with all his being, she was the only one who ever showed him true acceptance for just being him (apart from his Uncle). If someone had killed his mother and Zuko found the criminal, he would unleash all his fury. He would burn them to a crisp and wouldn't even care, the Fire Lord probably wouldn't even be able to stop him from turning them to ash.

After the events he didn't know what to think. He was prepared for bloodshed for the worst to come but no such thing happened. His eyes continued to linger at her form. She was so close to doing it, so close to ending the life of the person who had caused her so much suffering and grief.

"Why didn't you do it?"

Katara paused in the middle of her walk as her body stood completely still and her fists were compressed tightly enough to shake. If it was possible things got even quieter. In that moment no one moved and time seemed to stand still as Katara thought over his question. When she didn't answer Zuko was about to dismiss the question but was stopped when she released a shakey breath

"Because I couldn't." Her voice was cracked and shakey. She turned around to face Zuko, managing to hold his gaze a few seconds before looking down, his intense gold eyes always had the ability to unnerve her. Her voice came out small and quiet. "Does that make me weak?" The question was directed more to her self than anyone else.

There was a single muted pause when the words escaped and Zuko stood looking down at the heart broken girl. "No." he told her honestly. When he answered her head shot up like he was screaming for her attention. Her eyes widened a fraction as a fresh brim of tears gathered. "Most people wouldn't be able to resist revenge." Smoldering gold orbs found their way to crystal clear sapphire ones. Both pairs broiling with distress. "Most people would've killed him and think nothing of it, but you were strong enough to stop."

Cautiously he watched as tears started to leak out of her. "I don't feel strong."

It didn't bother her at that point that she looked weak or vulnerable infront of Zuko, after days of convincing herself he was the enemy. But all she wanted was closure. Getting revenge was her idea of closure but she was scared. Scared of facing him, the man who left her monther's body charred and mutilated inside there once welcoming tent.

"I saw my mother's killer today." Her fists stayed closed leaving moon-like groves marking her palms. Inhaling one last breath she continued. "I looked at him straight in the eye, ready to end all my years of pain and suffering. But I didn't go through with it." Streams of tears had started to pour streaking down her face and not even the rain could mask them. "I hate him so much. But the idea of ending his life..."

She stopped not knowing how to form her words or her turmoil. Slowly, Zuko closed some distance between them, placing him hand firmly onto her shoulder giving it a tender squeeze. Distracted for a second she glanced at his hand feeling a spark of comfort. "I couldn't go through with it." She whispered.

When the honest words came out it was like a dam had broke. All her tears came out after years of suppressing the painful thought of her past. Zuko watched her with grief. He also felt her loss when he looked at Katara.

Zuko saw the years he had lied to himself about missing his mother. The years he spent hiding his emotions from everyone so his pride wouldn't get wounded and ignoring the way his heart wrenched on the anniversary of his mother's 'death'. All the years of silent misery came back full force like a punch to the gut. It left him slightly breathless and emotionally drained. His hand gave a slight squeeze as he remembered all of it.

Katara looked up, feeling a slight pressure on her shoulder. Her glance trailed down his arm on to his shoulder and soon arrived at his face were he looked at her straight on. Water drenched his face and despite the amount of it clinging to him it was clear to Katara the miniscule tears running down his cheeks.

She recalled the moment they shared in Ba Sing Se, when he reviled how he had also lost his mother, she looked in his eyes now and saw the same sad look, nothing malicious or any ill content in his expression - only understanding. In that moment with each other they didn't need to speak to know how the other felt.

Katara was the first to move. She moved her arms to wrap around Zuko's neck and at the same time he pulled her waist closer to his body. They held each other like it was the most normal thing in the world, both trying to get rid of the other's pain. It didn't bother either of them that the rain continued to hammer down their way, they were too focused on their embrace. Zuko was about to get out of the hug but before he could Katara held him a bit tighter and mumbled in his ear.

"Thank you Zuko."

333333333

AN: So this is my first Avatar the last airbender fanfiction. I hope the characters stayed in character and hope you enjoyed! By the way I love reviews, so review to show your love!


End file.
